


Jongin's First Time Exploring

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After so many years of simply labelling their sex 'Vanilla love-making,' Kyungsoo wanted to explore. Jongin was wary about the whole idea.





	Jongin's First Time Exploring

"Jongin, want to try something new?" Do Kyungsoo brought up one day to Jongin, his boyfriend of three years. 

"Depends," Jongin shrugged, placing his book down on the bed. "What is it?"

"Something in bed," Kyungsoo winked, and Jongin flushed.

So far, their moments of sex were just labelled 'love-making.' It was all slow and sweet. Just vanilla sex. Jongin loved when his boyfriend treated him like he was precious during those moments. He loved those beautiful thick lips kissing every inch of his body and leaving marks of love all over his chest, Kyungsoo's large hands massaging his thighs, sucking marks into them as well. Jongin loved being treated as something delicate and fragile. It made him feel loved. He loved the warm feeling that swelled in his chest when Kyungsoo handled him with care and love.

It was all Jongin ever wanted.

"What is there to change? Isn't our sex already good enough?" Jongin asked, frowning.

"It's fine if you don't want to try it," Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly. "Just forget I asked."

He ushered Jongin to lie down and Kyungsoo pulled him into his chest, pecking the top of his head.

But Jongin was left feeling uneasy. Why did Kyungsoo want to change their love-making? Was it too boring? Too repetitive? Or maybe he got really tired of Jongin because it wasn't exciting? Did that mean he was bored of Jongin? Didn't Kyungsoo like making love to him?

Jongin just didn't understand.

Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. What if Kyungsoo didn't love him anymore, but he was still keeping Jongin with him just because? Maybe he wanted to change things just to make it more interesting so that he would find more interest in Jongin.

Jongin really didn't know what to think.

Changing their sex routine wasn't something he had ever thought about. He always thought it was perfect. Kyungsoo didn't seem to share the same thoughts. 

~~~

It was a tiring day for Jongin. Some of the students in his dance class really didn't listen at all. It took time for Jongin to quiet them all down so he could continue on with their lesson and it didn't help that Jongin was normally shy and just too kind for his own good. While other teachers could easily raise their voices on misbehaving children, Jongin couldn't. It hurt his heart to scare kids with his yelling, or make them cry because Jongin couldn't stand making a child sad. It would break his heart.

Bidding farewell and a goodnight to the other dance teachers in the dance studio, Jongin left the building with his bag full of extra clothes slung over his shoulder.

He was excited to get back to his apartment and see Kyungsoo, who he knew would be waiting for him with dinner on the table and a kiss. It was what Jongin loved coming home to.

The whole 'changing their sex' idea was completely forgotten. Jongin was sure his boyfriend loved him. Kyungsoo wasn't the most expressive person on the planet, but the adoration and affection he always showed Jongin proved to him that his boyfriend loved him as much as Jongin loved him back. There was no need for Jongin to feel insecure.

Jongin opened the door to his shared apartment with Kyungsoo, and slipped off his shoes. The smell of freshly-made dinner lingered in the air, and Jongin smiled, his stomach growling in response. But Kyungsoo wasn't at the door greeting him with a kiss. Odd. "Kyungsoo?" Jongin called, but no one answered. The kitchen, along with the living room, were both bare of any sign of his boyfriend.

Jongin wandered over to their bedroom, and when he pushed open the door, he was met with the sight of his boyfriend sitting on the bed, and Jongin's face lit up, before his eyes drifted down to the object Kyungsoo seemed to be inspecting. 

Realizing what the object was, Jongin's breathed hitched. "Kyungsoo?" 

Kyungsoo looked like he'd been caught commiting a crime when he saw Jongin lingering at the doorway. He quickly shoved the vibrator in the box full of other items and pushed it under the bed. "H-Hey, Jongin. I didn't hear you come back. How was dance?"

He made his way to Jongin, who still looked shocked. "Was that a v-vibrator?"

Kyungsoo sighed. "Y-Yeah."

"Why do you have that?"

Kyungsoo looked down at his feet, obviously embarrassed. "You know how I mentioned how I wanted to change something in our sex routine?"

Was Kyungsoo saying that he wanted to use the vibrator on Jongin? Never in his life had Jongin used toys on himself. He hadn't even fingered himself before, because he found no use in doing so when his fingers didn't bring as much pleasure as Kyungsoo's did.

The silence was getting uncomfortable, and Kyungsoo panicked. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. We don't ever have to use that. Just please pretend you never saw it and I can even get rid of it. I just... I just thought it would add some spice in bed, I guess."

Jongin pouted. "Is sex with me really that boring?"

Kyungsoo quickly shook his head and cupped Jongin's face. "Never, Jongin. I love you so much. But I got some ideas and I kind of wanted to try them. This doesn't mean I'm bored of you, Jongin. It just means I want to explore and learn new stuff."

Jongin mulled over Kyungsoo's words. He had been wary of the idea of trying new things in bed, but this was Kyungsoo they were talking about, and Kyungsoo would never do anything that put Jongin through discomfort. "Then, can we try what you wanted to try?" Jongin didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but the sight of the vibrator, that was exactly the same size as Kyungsoo's dick, piqued his interest. Like Kyungsoo said, maybe exploring would be fun. Besides, he was sure Kyungsoo would never force him to do something he wasn't comfortable with.

That was one of the things Jongin loved about his boyfriend. He was always so considerate of Jongin's feelings and thoughts.

Taken aback, Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with wide eyes. "You want to try?"

Jongin nodded. "But if I don't like it, we'll stop, right?"

Grinning the heart-shaped smile Jongin loved, Kyungsoo pecked Jongin's lips. "Of course we'll stop. I'm not making you do anything you don't want."

"Well then, I want us to do everything you had in mind. All these new things you wanted to try."

Just then, Kyungsoo's eyes were clouded by lust at the thoughts of how Jongin would look soon. All spread out for him, just for Kyungsoo to see.

"Lay on your back," Kyungsoo ordered, his voice seemingly dropping a few octaves, which wasn't good because his voice was already deep and sexy to start. "I need to grab some things."

Quickly scrambling, Jongin laid himself on the bed, his cock already growing hard in his sweatpants. A few moments later, Kyungsoo came back to the room with a full bottle of lube, and he bent down to fetch the box full of items under the bed. Kyungsoo opened the box, pulling out the vibrator from earlier, and then a couple of other items that Jongin didn't see clearly.

"This is your first time doing something different, right?" Jongin nodded at Kyungsoo's question, afraid that if he spoke, his voice would come out squeaky and shaky from the nerves.

Even if he tried to hide it, Kyungsoo would be able to see through him to reveal the clattering thoughts in Jongin's head. He had never done anything out of his comfort zone. He had been the one to tell Kyungsoo he wanted to try, but that didn't stop his nerves from eating at him.

Upon noticing Jongin's stiff form, Kyungsoo smiled and leaned over to kiss Jongin's mouth while running his fingers through Jongin's hair. Jongin had always been the type to like people touching his hair, and just like every time, Jongin hummed and visibly relaxed at the feeling of Kyungsoo's fingers lightly scratching his scalp.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," Kyungsoo whispered in his ear before, biting it, causing Jongin to whimper. Jongin knew what that was; it was a promise. Jongin trusted his boyfriend to make him feel good.

Jongin held Kyungsoo's shoulders and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues mingled in each other's mouths and Jongin moaned when Kyungsoo bit his tongue and sucked on it. Jongin's heart was picking up speed and his cock was growing hard and heavy. A hand snaked down Jongin's chest and to the waistline of his sweatpants, before trailing lowering and groping Jongin's balls through his pants.

Jongin detached his mouth from Kyungsoo's and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Soo," he whimpered, pleading for Kyungsoo to stop teasing.

Kyungsoo smirked, placing a kiss on Jongin's neck. "Patience, baby."

He pulled on Jongin's shirt, and Jongin got what that meant. He quickly pulled the thin shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. Reaching behind him, Kyungsoo grabbed something and when Jongin caught sight of it, he grew confused. Kyungsoo took Jongin's hands in his own, placing a kiss on both of Jongin's palms before bringing them above Jongin's head and tying them to the headboard with the tie. He tugged on it, testing the strength. When he was satisfied, Kyungsoo sat back on his knees.

Kyungsoo's lips ventured lower and Jongin tilted his head, giving Kyungsoo more access to his exposed neck. Kyungsoo was more than happy to cover Jongin's beautiful sun-kissed skin with hickeys, sucking hard, desperate to pull out the music that Jongin always produced. Jongin didn't disappoint. "K-Kyungsoo," Jongin moaned, tugging on the binds. It hadn't even been a minute seen he'd been binded, but he already wanted to reach out and touch Kyungsoo's hair, and feel his smooth, porcelain skin under his fingertips.

"Good boys stay still and be patient, unless they're looking for punishments," Kyungsoo warned. Jongin gasped when Kyungsoo pinched his left nipple in between his index finger and thumb. "You don't want to be punished, do you, baby?"

Quickly, Jongin shook his head. Kyungsoo smirked and leaned down, capturing one of Jongin's nipples in his mouth. Jongin panted as Kyungsoo's hand came up to fondle Jongin's other nipple, twirling the pink bud with his thumb and watching it harden. His eyes falling shut, Jongin laid submissive for Kyungsoo, moaning when Kyungsoo licked at his nipple and clasped it in between his teeth before lightly tugging on it.

His cock was already achingly hard. Jongin just wanted Kyungsoo to do something, but he didn't want to be punished. He had to be good so he could get what he wanted.

Tugging on Jongin's sweatpants, Kyungsoo said, "Now, let's get these off, shall we?" Jongin eagerly nodded his head. Kyungsoo laughed and pulled the grey sweatpants down Jongin's thick thighs and tossed them away. The front of Jongin's boxers were already stained with pre-cum, and Kyungsoo sucked on Jongin's dick through his boxers, causing Jongin to squirm. _Finally_, Jongin thought when Kyungsoo peeled the offending garment off his body and threw them away as well, sighing in content when his cock was freed from its prison.

A hand wrapped around Jongin's cock and Kyungsoo gave it a good couple tugs before he released it, but not before kissing the leaking head.

"Are you ready, Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked, a smile ghosting his lips. Jongin nodded, and Kyungsoo slapped Jongin's inner thigh, causing Jongin's breath to hitch. "Use your words."

"Y-Yes, I'm ready. Please just do something," Jongin begged, spreading his legs farther as an invitation.

"Pick up your hips, then," Kyungsoo said, and Jongin did so, and Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's thighs, wrapping them around his neck to hold Jongin's hips up.

"What are you— O-Oh!" Jongin let out a breathy moan when he felt a hot and wet muscle probing at his hole. Kyungsoo's tongue teasingly licked the red rim before plunging his tongue into Jongin's ass, quickly thrusting his tongue in and out of Jongin, eating him out. Jongin squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, his mouth falling into a silent moan. He panted and writhed on the bed. They had never tried doing this before, but if Jongin had known it would feel _this _good, he would've asked for Kyungsoo to do it sooner. 

Jongin's taste, the feeling of his hole clenching around his tongue were things that Kyungsoo never knew could be so good. Jongin tasted delicious, like a vanilla frosted cake. Sweet and delectable. Sugary. Kyungsoo just wanted more and more and more of him. He couldn't get enough of how good his boyfriend tasted. From Jongin's high-pitched moans, Kyungsoo could tell the younger was enjoying this as much as he was. Every little sound, every whimper, every gasp and pant that came from Jongin went straight to Kyungsoo's cock, and before he knew it, he was already hard. The luscious thighs around his head tightened, pushing Kyungsoo's face farther in between Jongin's asscheeks, almost suffocating him.

"H-Hyung," Jongin panted, "please, more. I-It feels s-so good." Jongin rarely ever called Kyungsoo 'hyung' unless he was desperate, and the way Jongin just sounded had Kyungsoo complying immediately. Jongin sounded so wrecked already, his dick painfully hard and leaking on his abdomen. Kyungsoo thrusted his tongue hard into Jongin's ass, Jongin screaming. "Hyung!" What Kyungsoo didn't expect after was for Jongin to start _riding _his tongue. Slowly, Jongin rocked his hips down onto Kyungsoo's tongue, his head thrown back and his bottom lip caught in between his teeth as he met every thrust of Kyungsoo's tongue. "S-So good, h-hyung."

Drool ran down Kyungsoo's chin and his jaw ached. Reluctantly, he pulled back, silencing Jongin with a kiss when the younger whined in protest. "Shh, you're doing so well. Ready for more?"

"P-Please," Jongin pleaded.

Kyungsoo grabbed the full bottle of lube and uncapped it, squirting some on four of his fingers before circling Jongin's puffy rim with his index finger. Slowly, he pushed it in, kissing Jongin's inner thighs. It wasn't until Kyungsoo had two fingers in Jongin's ass that Jongin was whimpering again as Kyungsoo's fingers were languidly pushed in and out of his hole.

"H-Hyung, please. Faster," Jongin said, and who was Kyungsoo to refuse? He picked up the pace and thrusted his fingers in quickly, crooking his fingers up. Then, Jongin's back arched from the bed and Kyungsoo knew he had found the younger's prostate. Kyungsoo continued jabbing in that particular spot, loving how Jongin tossed his head and moaned.

Soon, Kyungsoo said, "I'm adding another finger, okay?" When he found no signs of refusal on Jongin's face, he slid a third finger in, watching as Jongin's face contorted into one of discomfort. Kyungsoo bent over and sucked one of Jongin's buds into his mouth in hopes of distracting him from the slight stretch. Jongin was still incredibly tight, even after all those nights. Kyungsoo slid a fourth finger into Jongin's ass, and Jongin gasped. This was so much more of a stretch, and it hurt. Kyungsoo had never used four fingers before. But how the way Kyungsoo licked at his nipple was serving as a good distraction, his free hand coming down to fondle Jongin's balls. Once again, Kyungsoo found Jongin's prostate, jabbing at it with all four fingers, and Jongin out a strangled cry. The filthy squelch of the lube was heard every time Kyungsoo's fingers moved in Jongin's ass.

It was too much for Jongin. The hot muscle that licked his nipple, the hand that played with his balls, and the four fingers jabbing his prostate were all too much pleasure for Jongin to handle. He tugged again at the ties that kept his hands binded and he was torn between pushing his ass out for more, and trying to scramble away from the pleasure that was teetering on pain.

"I-I can't—Soo, I'm g-gonna—" Jongin cried, whimpering. His stomach tightened before the tight knot in his stomach uncoiled and he shot ropes of white onto his chest. "I-I..." Jongin shut his eyes, embarrassed. He hadn't even meant to cum so quickly. 

At the sight below him, Kyungsoo began salivating. His boyfriend looked so sexy. His lips were puffy and swollen, unshed tears in the corners of his eyes, his chest rising and falling as he panted. His cheeks were bright red, hickeys scattered across his neck. His stomach was covered in his own cum and his beautiful golden skin glistened with perspiration.

Jongin's softening cock rested against his stomach, completely limp. "B-But what about you?" Jongin asked as he stared at the large tent in front of Kyungsoo's pants.

"There's still so much more, Jongin. It's not over yet," Kyungsoo assured.

At the mere sound of _more_, Jongin's heart began to race in excitement.

Kyungsoo brought something out of the box—a remote—along with the vibrator. Up close, the vibrator looked bigger than before. 

More lube was squirted into Kyungsoo's hand and he spread it evenly along the length of the vibrator and placed it on Jongin's rim. When Jongin caught Kyungsoo's eye, he nodded, his breath catching in his throat as Kyungsoo pushed the vibrator in all the way until it was sitting up against his prostate. The stretch hurt more than Jongin had expected, but it wasn't anything Jongin wasn't used to already. Having a boyfriend with a big cock really helped with pain intolerance.

Once the pain dulled, Jongin informed Kyungsoo. "I'm fine now."

"Really? Can I start?" Kyungsoo asked. Jongin nodded.

Kyungsoo examined the six levels of the vibrator on the remote, and turned it up to the first level, starting easy. The vibrator slowly started driving itself into Jongin's ass. It wasn't too much to handle yet, so Jongin just sighed contently. He could get addicted to this calming feeling.

"Someone's getting comfortable," Kyungsoo teased.

Jongin blushed. "It feels nice."

"Good, because I'm turning up the level now."

"What—" Jongin let out a groan when Kyungsoo turned up the level to three, the vibrator putting more pressure onto Jongin's prostate.

"Is it still relaxing?" Kyungsoo questioned, watching Jongin's face fill with pleasure.

"N-No, but in a good way," Jongin smiled, but it was short-lived before it pushed itself farther against Jongin's prostate. Tingles of pleasure shot up Jongin's spine, every cell in his mind completely awake as the large vibrator vibrated against his walls. "Hyung, hyung, hyung," Jongin moaned repeatedly like a chant. "Oh, god." His dick was already half-hard, but Kyungsoo didn't seem pleased with that.

He took Jongin's dick in his hands and stroked it, first squeezing at the base and making his way up, his thumb circling the slit.

"Hyung," Jongin whined, "y-you're teasing again."

Kyungsoo frowned. "Do you think you deserve more, Jongin? Do you?" At this, Jongin was about to nod his head, but something in Kyungsoo's tone told Jongin that nodding would be the wrong answer. So instead, he shook his head, his voice clogged in his throat. "You've been awfully chatty, complaining about my endless teasing. Do you think you deserve more?" When Jongin didn't answer, Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin's cock, causing Jongin to cry out. "Do you, I said."

Jongin shook his head. "N-No. I-I'm s-sorry, hyung."

Grinning, Kyungsoo kissed the corner of Jongin's mouth. "Such a good boy."

When he realized he was still fully clothed, Kyungsoo tugged off his shirt, and then his pants and boxers. The sight of Kyungsoo's angry red cock had Jongin whimpering. He tugged on his restraints, wanting to reach out and pleasure Kyungsoo, too, but the vibrator in his ass was suddenly turned up to the sixth level, and Jongin shook as he cried.

The vibrator pummeled into his ass over and over again, jabbing his prostate each time. Drool ran down Jongin's chin as he moaned loudly, crying every time his prostate was hit.

Kyungsoo sat back, lazily stroking his cock as he watched the gorgeous man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend fall apart before him. He was mesmerized by the way Jongin's plush asscheeks jiggled, how his hole swallowed the vibrator like it was a tasty meal. "You have no idea how good you look right now," Kyungsoo muttered, lust laced into his words, as well as his sight.

"F-Fuck, Kyungsoo!" Jongin shouted, tears falling from his eyes. Jongin's whole body trembled from the intense pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut and his jaw fell in a silent moan. His arms were starting to strain, and Jongin was sure there would be red marks around his wrists after. "H-Hyung!"

Still stroking his own cock, Kyungsoo took Jongin's in his other hand and sucked it all into his mouth, his jaw falling slack as he bobbed his head up and down. Jongin spread his legs more and thrusted up into Kyungsoo's warm cavern. Kyungsoo lightly gagged before grabbing Jongin's hips and pinning them to the bed.

"G-Gonna cum, h-hyung. G-Gonna..." Jongin panted.

Kyungsoo sucked him harder, licking the slit and swirling his tongue around the tip before Jongin released into his mouth, and Kyungsoo swallowed it all down to the last drop.

He turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, the lube squelching as the vibrator left his ass, and Jongin pouted at how empty he felt. His body was tired and his mind was beginning to shut down, but he forced his eyes open when he saw Kyungsoo slather his dick in lube. There was still one more thing they were going to do.

The head of Kyungsoo's cock pushed into Jongin slowly, Jongin moaning at the feeling of being full again, and Kyungsoo groaning at the tight heat that sucked him in like a black hole. Once he was buried to the hilt, Kyungsoo started off slow, rocking his hips into Jongin's ass gently.

After two orgasms, Jongin's body was extremely sensitive, and he panted and whimpered at how the pleasure hurt.

Kyungsoo soon picked up the speed of his thrusts, snapping his hips into Jongin's ass and panting into Jongin's ear. "You feel so good, Jongin."

Jongin let out a series of staccato ahs when Kyungsoo found his prostate again and thrusted in that direction. Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's legs and bent them, pushing them against Jongin's chest, his pelvis colliding with Jongin's asscheeks and his cock reaching deeper places with the new position. Jongin threw his head back and his back arched far off the bed, his chest almost touching Kyungsoo's.

Jongin's thighs were shaking again, and his hole clenched tightly around Kyungsoo, his boyfriend throwing his head back as he relished in the wonderful heat and tightness that surrounded his cock.

"Cum, baby," Kyungsoo breathed, and Jongin's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he had his third orgasm. Kyungsoo kept thrusting, knowing he was also close.

"K-Kyungsoo, t-too sensitive," Jongin weakly cried, his body worn out and exhausted. "I-It h-hurts."

"Just a bit longer, Jongin," Kyungsoo groaned, gritting his teeth as he finally came long and hard into Jongin's ass. The warm cum flooded Jongin's ass, painting every inch of his walls.

Jongin didn't even register Kyungsoo pulling out and getting off the bed, his body shutting down for a minute. His body awakened again a moment later to see Kyungsoo walking into the room with a wet towel, his boxers already covering his lower regions.

Kyungsoo got onto the bed and started to wipe off the cum from Jongin's chest and the cum that flowed out of Jongin's ass. "Was it too much, baby?"

Jongin tiredly shook his head, barely understanding the question. "It was great."

"I'm glad," Kyungsoo smiled, brushing the sweaty strands of hair off of Jongin's forehead before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Sleep now. You must be tired." He undid the ties that kept Jongin's wrists tied to the headboard and kissed Jongin's red wrists. After putting everything else away, Kyungsoo joined his boyfriend in bed and tucked them both under the covers, before pecking Jongin's pouty lips. "I love you, Jongin. So, so much."

"I love you, too," Jongin sleepily mumbled, burying his face into Kyungsoo's bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, stories will be moved out of the collection and I'll be posting them separately from now on.


End file.
